zirconfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydrake (Pokémon)
Hydrake '(Japanese: ''水トカゲ, Mizutokage) is a pure Water-type Pokémon. It evolves into Drininja starting at level 14, which evolves into Sagaqua starting at level 38. Along with and , it is one of the three starter Pokémon of the Azelon Region available at the beginning of Pokémon Zircon. Biology Physiology Hydrake is a blue, tailed bipedal Pokémon that resembles an aquatic reptile. It has a horn-like crest with a light blue colored fin on its back that extends downwards its tail. The diamond-shaped pattern on its forehead also sports the same color as the fin. It has large droopy eyes with black irises, two fangs that are always visible from its upper jaw, a cream lower jaw and an expansive cream underside which cuts to three parts in its belly. It has three digits in its hands and two digits in its foot. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Hydrake can spray water from its mouth making it capable of using several Water-type attacks. At first, it can only use simple moves such as Bubble and Water Gun but as it grows and become more powerful it can then learn destructive strikes of water such as Brine and Hydro Pump. It can also use its thin hands and cut a variety of materials making it adept at using many chopping attacks such as Slash and Dual Chop. As it grows, its hands will start to develop its own blades giving it a wider range of deadly moves to choose from. It also has a very sturdy tail, giving access to different tail-smashing moves. In addition, Hydrake is amphibious and is able to breathe underwater. While it may be sluggish on land; when submerged, its speed is top notch. It can use its powerful tail like a torpedo and dive underwater with no effort. Behavior Hydrake is commonly gullible. It always stares at the sky and it behaves in ways no one can comprehend. Sometimes it even carries out actions harmful to itself and to others, making it quite an inconvenience as a companion. However, a virtuous training and a really long patience can bring out the best in this Pokémon. It is very loyal and caring towards those showing it kindness. It has a very sturdy and numb head, so numb that when one tries to smack it; it wouldn’t even budge or respond. Many trainers try their hands at raising a Hydrake but because of the huge responsibility one have to carry when training it; many also give up halfway through. Habitat Hydrake is always at the care of its parents. But, because of its peculiar behavior, it can easily sneak and wander about. One can stumble upon a Hydrake walking in the streets while staring at the sky. Diet Hydrake normally has a diet of berries and small creatures its parents hunt for it. However, because of its odd behavior, it can mistakenly eat things like metal and rock. It quickly throws it up though. Game Data Pokédex Entries Game Locations Held Items Stats Base Stats Type Effectiveness Learnset By Level Up By TM/HM By Breeding By Tutoring Evolution